I Live in the Fictional World of Bay City with Starsky and Hutch
by Lady blue 75
Summary: I saw a certain brunet with blue eyes so intense it unraveled me, right beside him a tall blond with hair like daylight. His eyes were as blue as the sky, so the rest of me came undone... a little snippet of a story, from Blues point of view ... I will continue in another story where everyone will get to talk. Then more of Blues story will unfold.


Now I am saying that Venice Place is a pale pink, I looked at several pictures of it. In some it looked pale pink, other pictures it looked more beige, and another it looked yellow. When I watch Starsky and Hutch it looked pale pink, to me...I'm putting pale pink in my story... :)

 **May 1st**

My name is Blue Heart...

I first came to Bay City in 1975, how did I end up in Bay City? My Nana has lived here for as long as I can remember. My mom passed away not long ago. My dad well, he hits the bottle way to much. I guess it is not his fault. Nana said, that the war did it to him.

I think I'm going to like it here. Nana lives at a place called Venice Place. It's really cool, pale pink brick, and a cool tree engraved in the entrance door.

I've been here for a week, and in front a car has been parked. It's an old car all faded and beat up. It has a lot of junk inside it also, but it has character. Sometimes another car parks in back of it, I don't know anything about cars, but it's cool.

It is red with a white stripe, on the top, and goes around to the sides. I've been trying to see who the cars belong to. I've been so busy with getting settled in my room, cleaning and running errands with Nana.

Nana has been teaching me how to ride the bus, so today I am going to Bay City Downtown by myself.

 **X. Xxx**

 **Bay City Downtown**

 **May 2 1975**

I waited at the bus stop by Venice Place, with my bus schedule in my purse. I could see the bus coming, and I was nervous going out by myself.

The door opened, so I climbed the steps. I put my money in the slot. The bus driver told me to call him Mr. G. He started telling me that he had known Nana a long time. Her and Ms. Ray would go to Bay City Downtown once a week. To get grilled cheese sandwiches.

We made several stops before we arrived at my destination. Finally we are at my stop, Mr G ask me if I had my bus schedule. I held it up, as I climbed down the steps. I walked across the street, and stopped dead center I couldn't move. I am looking at the two best looking guys I have ever seen.

I saw a certain brunet with blue eyes so intense it unraveled me. Walking right beside him a tall blond with hair that was like daylight. His eyes were as blue as the sky, so the rest of me came undone. At the time me being only sixteen they walked right by, but they nodded. I melted on the inside, but of course to them I was just a kid.

I was going to the library that I frequented now, as I looked at my reflection in the glass door. I saw long blond hair, 5' 2" very small girl, with black rimmed glasses.

I wished that I was in my twenties and beautiful.

They went into a bar across the street The Pitts, funny I never noticed it before. I went into the library and started looking for flower books, when I found them I sat down. I saw some kids at another table they looked around my age. I wonder if their going to the school I'm going to in the fall. I really don't want to go.

I got my books and walked outside. I wondered where that restaurant is where my Nana gets the grilled cheese? Well, It's kind of scary out alone, so I think I'll just go home and eat. I'll ask Nana where it is and try again when I feel comfortable with my surroundings.

 **May 15 1975**

I woke up this morning to the sound of singing birds. The weather is so nice here, so I have been keeping my window open. I found a spot for my flower garden. Nana said, I had to ask the owner of Venice Place before I can dig my garden.

The lady who owns it told me she would luv to see a flower garden here, but there's no place for one. She would get some beautiful ceramic pots. I told her there was a medium size spot of dirt out back.

She said, to be ready by 8:00 and, she wound take me shopping in the morning. Since I am doing the work. She seems to be a fair lady, I like her.

Her name is Ms. Ray, She is tall, thin, and has beautiful salt and pepper hair. She is retired from teaching, but she tutors some kids after school. She told me if I need help with any schoolwork to come over.

We went to a old organic seed store that she got her seeds when she was younger. The outside had beautiful ceramic pots. Beautiful flowers all colors, trailing petunias cascading over the sides.

Ms. Ray bought some ceramic pots for the front of Venice Place. She said, that I had inspired her. The man in the store told us he would deliver them.

When we got back with our bounty and she parked. I picked up my bag of seeds as I looked up and saw the old faded car pull up, and the... well, striped tomato is what I will call it.

Their doors opened, and my mouth dropped, it was the two beautiful guys I saw yesterday. The curly brunet, and the blond. Ms. Ray waved them over, she introduced us. The blonds name is Mr. Hutch and the curly brunet Mr. Starsky.

I dropped all my seed packs on the ground, so embarrassing. They both bent down and picked them up. I was eye to eye with them both. The brunets eyes were like pools of a dark ocean on a windy day. The blond winked, his sky blues were like a clear August morning. His hair was longish, and so blond.

Turns out the blond lives here at Venice Place, and the brunet is his partner. They are cops, Ms .Ray told me she feels safe with them here. The brunet doesn't live here, but he comes over a lot.

Well that's how I met Starsky and Hutch, they are two of the coolest guys I know.

 **X. X. Xxx**

Look for Blue in another adventure with Starsky and Hutch as she leaves her hard life behind To find her purpose in the Fictional World of Bay City with Starsky and Hutch...


End file.
